Our naruto story
by 2kakagaarafans
Summary: Shannon and Ashlee somehow get transported into the Naruto world. Now they go through daring obstacles to survive. Will they get back to their hometown? Or will they die by upcoming enemies? Parings are a surprise!
1. Plague

Hello Everyone!! This is ashlee and my FIRST fan fiction together!! If you like this story you can check out either one of our stories. Shannon- xosakuraharunofanxo0 and ashlee- uchihasakura285! Well please enjoy! We're going to becoming out with more chapters shortly so SIT TIGHT!!

**Chapter 1: plague**

" I'm sorry Ashlee! I just can't come over! My Aunt Kathy's funeral is at 3 and my dad is ill." Shannon said to the receiver.

" I know! But I think something bad is about to happen! I can feel it!" Ashlee replied angrily. She heard her friend sigh.

" I'm sorry Ash, but I think we were just struck by some bad luck, nothing big. I gotta go, see you tomorrow at school!" Ashlee heard a light click as silence remained.

' great…'

Then next day seemed to raise ashlee's suspicion . Ten kids in her class have been absent. TEN! That's DEFINITLEY out of the ordinary. Not to mention for the ENTIRE WEEK!! Thinking this makes her feel queasy.

' well it can't get any worse I guess…' Ashlee thought.

Well as you probably all thought… it was worse… a LOT worse. The next day at school, instead of only ten missing for an entire week, today there is only FIFTEEN of THIRTY kids that showed up!

' something's not right.' she turned toward Shannon who had a worried expression on her face.

' Finally, she gets my point!" Ashlee thought. Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom, interrupting her thoughts.

" Teachers and students, please excuse this interruption, we are being forced to let you out early by the Board of Education. Please exit the building in an orderly and timely fashion. Thank you and have a great weekend." There was a click and soon students began packing their belongings.

After school, Shannon and Ashlee decided to go to the library to talk about the "situation".

**At the Library:**

" Do you see what I mean?!?" Ashlee said in a loud whisper.

" See what?" Shannon said as she picked a book and sat down opposite her fuming friend.

" Do you see that people are becoming ill and DYING!?!" Shannon looked up from her book with a serious expression plastered on her face.

" You think I don't notice? But what are we supposed to do ?!? I mean we both have a C for science and a D+ for health! And he was being GENEROUS!! Do you really think we'll be able to detect a disease? Much less a cure!" Shannon said in an angry whisper. Ashlee starred at her long and hard. " Well?"

Ashlee turned away and sighed " I don't know anymore. All I know is that people are dying as if they were in the middle of a war!" Shannon sighed.

" I know but there's nothing we can do" As she returned to reading her book.

" … What do you think Naruto would of done?" Ashlee asked with a grin creeping its way on her face. Shannon peered over her book, only revealing her hazel eyes.

Is it REALLY the time to think about Anime?"

" I don't know! I'm running out of things to talk about" Shannon sighed yet again. Ashlee can be so NAÏVE!!

" It was your idea to come here in the first place! You come to the library to read, not talk about nonsense!"

" Naruto is NOT nonsense!!"

" I never said he was! You know very well I like him as much as you!" Ashlee scoffed.

" I like Gaara, Kiba, And Sasuke the best!"

" I like.. Sasuke…that's really it" Ashlee gasped.

" B-but what about the picture of Gaara I gave you?!? I thought you would stay loyal to Panda- kun!" Shannon sighed.

" I'm done talking about this" She closed the book that said ' medical strategies and basics 101' " Lets go". Ashlee looked at the book.

" I never knew you wanted to be a doctor." Shannon laughed.

" Yea well it's good to know and besides you know how I love helping others!" Ashlee shrugged. Suddenly a blood curdling scream filled the air.

" SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD! SOMEONE HELP HER! SHE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE HELP! HELPP!!" Both the girls ran outside and found a number of people huddling around , starring at the ground.

" Shannon! You the future brain sergeant, you help!" Ashlee said pushing Shannon and her through the crowd of people.

Once they made it through the crowd, they saw a child lying on his/her stomach. Shannon quickly bent down and slowly turned the child over. She screamed as she looked away in horror, gagging from the horrid smell of death. The child was a girl. She had long curly red hair with the bluest eyes she had ever lay eyes on. She had numerous red blotches on her face and her tongue was swelling out of her mouth.

"s-s-she's already d-dead." Shannon said sadly, as she stood. Silence and tension filled hung in the air, but was soon interrupted by a loud BANG! And a bright light. Everyone but Shannon and Ashlee remained still.

' w-what the hell is going on!?"  
Shannon thought.

'_I don't know, but what ever it is, it's big!' _said another voice in her head.

'w-who are you? And what are you doing in my head?!' the voice laughed

' _I'm a living headache!' _Another loud crash and a huge gust of wind interrupted Shannon's thoughts. A dark cloud was looming over their heads. The wind picked up and made it look as if it were a dark vortex. A large flash and a booming bang as the storm became worse.

' shit! We gotta get outta here!' Ashlee thought as she looked at Shannon' b-but I can't move!'

Suddenly… darkness…

Well there's the first chapter! I did this one on my own… But the main plot was made up by me and Ashlee… Well I wrote this and she has no idea cause she is in south Carolina. Well read and review!!


	2. Entering the their world

Hey!! Here is another chapter by me and Shannon!! The first chapter was made by her! This one is Ashlee and you will kinda know when Shannon did it!! We absolutely loved writing this!!! Enjoy!!!

-

Shannon: Long blonde hair, down to her back with brown streaks. Lives with her father after mom left. 5 ft 2" in height. Age:13. Birthday: march 4, 1994.Calm and collective and is taught to be polite. When people mess with her friends she beats the living daylights out of them. Also very smart when it comes to physics and weapons.

Ashlee: A little past the shoulder brown length hair, with blonde streaks. A little on the dumb side. Kind of like Naruto with a VERY short fuse. Doesn't like to be messed with. 5 ft. 3" in height. Age: 13. Birthday: July 2, 1994.

Shannon's and Ashlee's Story: (Not ALL of this is true. Some is) Ashlee (That's me) Lives with her mom and step-dad. They once lived in Florida, but shortly after, moved to New York. She was the new kid in school, but then became best friends with Shannon. They both have a lot in common. Like they both absolutely love Naruto. They have been best friends for two years now.

A dark spinning vortex came out of nowhere. Two girls landed on the ground with a thud.

"Uff!" They yelled at the same time. They moaned in pain. Shannon growled.

"Ashlee… please get off of me… I can't breathe…" Shannon said in an aggravated tone. Ashlee blinked a few times before looking down. She rolled off her and started scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry." Ashlee said. Then they both took in their surroundings. They were just outside a big wall. They blinked in confusion.

"Where are we….?" Shannon asked. Ashlee raised an eye brow.

"I don't know… but it looks strangely familiar, doesn't it?" Ashlee asked looking at her. Shannon nodded and sighed angrily.

"I swear, every time we get in to trouble, all of the evidence leads back to you." Shannon said. Ashlee put a scowl on her face.

"That was one time!! And he was askin' for it!!" Ashlee said. Shannon sighed and stood up.

"Well, we aren't going to get anywhere just sitting here." Shannon said. Ashlee nodded and stood up. Then they started walking to the wall.

There was a one way entrance. Shannon and Ashlee looked around for any people guarding the door. They blinked in confusion.

"Aw well! Let's go in!" Ashlee announced putting one foot into the entrance. Then two guards came out of nowhere and roughly pushed her. Ashlee stumbled onto the ground. She started steaming. Shannon's eyes widened. Uh oh. This CANNOT be good. She's going to go on a wild rampage.

"Who do you think you are?!?! Pushing a girl on the ground like that!!!!" Ashlee yelled at one of them. They remained motionless. Ashlee turned red.

"Why I outta-" Shannon put her hand on her mouth and smiled sheepishly. "Don't mind her! She just has a very bad temper! We didn't mean to bother you!!" Then she turned around while still looking at the guards.

"We'll just be going now-" Shannon was cut off when she bumped into someone and fell on the ground. She opened her eyes to see a VERY large guard, crossing his arms and looking at her meanly. She smiled and laughed sheepishly. Then she gulped. The guards were walking down a hallway with the girls arms tied up behind them. Ashlee had a scowl on her face, while Shannon was looking at Ashlee with a, I-can't-believe-you-got-us-in-trouble-again face. The guards pushed them in roughly on their knees. Sakura growled. Then the noise made them look in front of them.

"So. I see you made it here. Slightly, unharmed." A voice said. They both shot their heads at the familiar voice. They both turned pale. The Hokage?!?! Sarutobi?!?!

"So. Where did you come from anyway?" The Third said sternly. They both gulped. This was going to be hell.

"Umm… well… you see…." Shannon started off. Sarutobi raised an eye brow.

"We are from….uh….umm…." Ashlee started off stupidly. Shannon gasped. She was so going to get them in trouble!! For heaven's sake's Ashlee!!! Shut up!!!

"We are from the…. Florida….New York…. New Florida!!! Yes!! We are from the New Florida Village!!!" Ashlee said. Shannon mentally slapped herself. Who was she trying to fool?!

"Oh really?" Sarutobi said interestingly while putting his hands on top of each other while placing his head on top. Shannon gulped. They were going to die for lying to the Hokage!!!

"Yes! It is very very VERY far away from here. It's a very small place. You see, since it is sooooo far, we lost our passes. And we tried to walk in… but your guards abruptly got in the way." Ashlee said As-a-matter-of-factly. Shannon sweat dropped. Hey! They can sweat drop! Sarutobi nodded to the guards.

"All right. You can stay. But will you help me with something?" The hokage said while the guards unknotted the rope on their hands. Ashlee was about to speak, but then Shannon covered her mouth.

"Sure. Anything!"

Sarutobi smiled. "Alright. You see. Orichimaru, my old student who currently rules sound, has been making plans to destroy Konoha. The problem is that we are running low on ninjas, and if you would be so kind as to become a ninja the-"But before he could finish, Ashlee interuppted.

" WE'LL DO IT!" She screamed making everyone wince. Shannon's eyes widened.

" We WILL?!" Shannon screamed back.

" Yep! So, when do we start?!" Sarutobi chuckled.

"Well, how about tomorrow?"

" Sure!" Ashlee said, getting more and more excited by the minute.

"Alright then, I'll have some of my top chuunin assist you! I'll have them report to me on your status. If they think your good enough and making enough progress... then maybe you'll be eligable to enter the chuunin exams." He said in his low, raspy tone. 

"Thank you sooooo much Hokage-sama!" Ashlee said. Shannon nodded hesitantly. After going over details of where they were going to live, and what not, they exited the room.

"What were you thinking?!?!" Shannon yelled, in a whisper. "New Florida Village?! That's the most stupid thing I have ever heard!!!" Shannon whispered again. Ashlee smiled proudly.

"He bought it didn't he? Besides, that's the only thing I could think of." Ashlee said. Shannon sighed in defeat. It's a wonder that she ever passed elementary school.

'I swear, if she had blonde hair I would've thought she would be Naruto's sister…' Shannon thought. Then a light bulb flickered on above her head. Naruto! She thought. Then she turned to Ashlee.

"If Sarutobi- sama is here, that means the rest of the teams are here!!" Shannon said. Ashlee gasped and smiled. They both went running in the direction of the training grounds. They should be training about this time.

They both hid behind a tree. Team seven was practicing their tree climbing skills. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other when they landed, obviously trying to out do each other. Ashlee and Shannon giggled. Of course.

Then they looked at their favorite kunoichi who landed while breathing heavily.Remembering what the Hokage had said to them about the chuunin exams, they both figured that since Sakura didn't have short hair, that they had not taken it yet. Sakura looked at her fuming teammates and sighed. She could never get through to them. Then Shannon and Ashlee looked at Kakashi. He was about to head into the woods.

"I will be right back. Keep working on your tree climbing." He said, and then he walked into the woods. Ashlee raised her eye brow.

"Where is he going?" Ashlee asked. Shannon shrugged. Then she sighed.

"Probably going to read his porn…." Shannon said in an annoying voice. Then they heard someone cough behind him. They both winced and quickly turned around. Their eyes widened. Kakashi!

"Eh!" They both said in surprise. Kakashi was looking at them suspiciously.

"I'm sorry… I haven't seen you two before… are you even from this village?" He asked. They both gulped.

"Umm…no…." Ashlee said. Shannon gulped. Then her face brightened up and she pulled out her pass.

"We are free to be here." Shannon said showing her pass. Kakashi scratched his chin while looking at it, and then he smiled.

"Alright. You are free to go. But, what were you two doing watching my students in training?" He asked. Ashlee had a blank look on her face from where Shannon stood. She sighed. Was she really that thick-headed? Sheesh. It's a wonder they have anything in common.

"We were just curious. Your training is so different from our training!" Ashlee shouted out from nowhere. Shannon cringed…. Oh shit.

"Oh really!" Kakashi said smiling. Ashlee smiled back with a big smile on her face and nodded. Shannon paled. This could not be good.

"Well then, why don't you guys come with me!" Kakashi said pushing them towards his team. What has Ashlee gotten us into this time! Shannon thought.

Team seven turned around to see Kakashi-sensei and two girls they haven't seen before. They raised their eye brows in confusion. Who were they? Kakashi smiled to them.

These are two ninjas from…. I'm sorry, I didn't catch where you are from!" Kakashi said. Ashlee smiled.

"New Florida Village!" Ashlee said proudly. Shannon's shoulders slumped next to her. Idiot. Kakashi smiled.

"Why don't you show us how you climb a tree!" Kakashi said. Ashlee smiled. Shannon paled.

"Ok!" Ashlee said. Shannon's eyes went wide. What?!

"I'm Ashlee! And this is my best friend, Shannon!!" Ashlee said. Shannon gulped. Then Ashlee pulled her over to the other ninja. Naruto smiled widely and ran over to them.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!! I'm going to be the Hokage!!! Believe it!!!" Naruto shouted. Ashlee smiled back.

"Really?! That's sooo cool!" Ashlee said. Well, at least she knows…. How to some what…. Not to blow our cover. Sakura walked over and smiled politely.

"I'm Sakura Haruno…" She said with her hand sticking out, waiting for one of them to shake it. Shannon sighed while putting out her hand and shook it back. Then she smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Shannon said. Sakura smiled again. Sasuke walked up to them, unemotionally.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha…." Sasuke said, not wanting to even bother. Ashlee looked over to him. Wow! He's even cutter in person than in the show!! Sasuke still frowned at them. Ashlee and Shannon frowned back.

'He may be one of my favorite characters, but he still acts like he has a pole stuck in his ass.' Ashlee and Shannon thought. Then they both sighed. Kakashi interrupted their thoughts.

"Why don't you show use your tree technique now?" Kakashi asked. Shannon looked curiously over at Ashlee.

"Ashlee… I-

"Ok!" Ashlee stepped forward while making a hand sign and closing her eyes. Shannon cringed. Oh shit! Ashlee opened her eyes and ran at the tree. She put one foot on the tree. Shannon's eyes widened in shock. She was going to do it! Then she put the other on the tree and then fell on her head. She yelled in pain.

"Itai!!" …..or not……

Shannon gasped while running over to her. Shannon bent down to her and saw her holding her head in pain while cursing under her breath. Shannon's face turned to annoyance.

"Idiot. What are you thinking?!?!" Shannon yelled under her breath where the others couldn't hear. Ashlee opened one eye while keeping her hands on her now to become bruise.

"It looked so easy in the show!" Ashlee yelled. Shannon sighed in annoyance.

"We aren't ninjas, baka." Shannon said, using a Japanese The others looked at them curiously. Sasuke walked over and gave a questionable look.

"Are you two even ninjas?" Sasuke asked. They both cringed. Ashlee smiled sheepishly.

"Of course we are! This just isn't…. the right type of bark… that we have in our village…." Ashlee said stupidly. Shannon lowered her head in defeat. She was impossible.

"That's right… we are naturals with…. The New Floridian bark. Hehehe….hehe…." Ashlee said. Shannon closed her eyes. She probably fell down on her head as a child. (A.N: Ashlee: Why the hell am I writing these things about myself?!?! Shannon: Cause it's funny.)

Sasuke raised an eye brow.

"I've never even heard of that village." Sasuke said smartly. Sakura huffed.

"Well then, I guess the Uchiha prodigy is not as smart as he thinks he is." Ashlee said. Naruto burst out laughing.

"You just got told Sasuke-teme!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said in between laughing. Shannon hit Ashlee upside the head.

"Itai!! What was that for?!" Ashlee yelled out.

"Idiot!" Shannon yelled. Shannon gave Ashlee a certain look. Then she stood up and looked at everyone else.

"Ehhh…. We have to go…." Shannon said. Ashlee stood up and looked at her.

" What the hell was that for?!?" Ashlee yelled, rubbing her head.

" Do you realize you just LIED… again?! After awhile we'll get CAUGHT! Did you even realize it?!" Shannon asked loudly as they walked down the dirt road. She received several looks from passersby but ignored them.

" Why does it even matter? I mean they don't know who we are, we know who they are and besides, remember the voice?" Shannon nodded.

" It said that we had to change Naruto"

" Exactly! So we need to have some fun anyway! At least you do…" Shannon sighed.

" Fine… Hey, you know you have your smart moments… occasionally that is…" Ashlee nodded.

" I kno-… HEY!!" Shannon laughed and grabbed Ashlee's hand.

" Come on, we need some new clothes!" She said as they ran to the nearest store. Walking around a little bit, Ashlee screamed:

" I FOUND IT!! I FOUND IT SHANNON! I FOUND MY PERFECT OUTFIT!!!" Shannon looked up from the shirt she was looking at and saw Ashlee in a very stylish looking outfit. It was black that had a half jacket and it also had a hood. She wore black shorts and leg warmers (like Lee).

" Wow! That looks nice on you! You should get it!" Shannon said as she walked up to Ashlee.

" I know! This could be the perfect ninja outfit!" Ashlee said spinning around while looking at herself in the mirror.

" Ninja outfit? What do you mean? We're not ninjas." Shannon said as she raised an eyebrow.

" Well… Actually, remember when I stayed behind?" Shannon nodded slowly. " Well I sort of asked Tsunade- sama to train us!" Ashlee finished quickly. Shannon's eyes widened.

" you…did… WHAT!?" Ashlee winced.

" It's not as bad as it sounds! I mean you ant to be a ninja right? You know how much I wanted to be a ninja! Well this is our big chance! Come ON Shannon! Stop being such a priss!!"

" Ok, first of all I am NOT a PRISS! Second of all, I don't care how much you wanna be a ninja, our LIVES will be at STAKE and I don't want to die in a village that I wasn't even BORN in! Not to mention I'm barely even able to get around!!" Shannon screamed. Everyone in the store looked at her. Noticing this, Shannon took Ashlee into one of the changing rooms.

" Itai!… I don't see a problem in this!! Come on Shannon! How else are we gonna be able to change Naruto if were not ninjas?!" Ashlee said. Shannon stood there silently, contemplating on what her friend just said.

' it… might be… fun… interesting… I just don't want to see her die… she's the last person I know that is left…' Shannon sighed.

"… When's training?" Ashlee squealed in delight and hugged her.

" Ashlee!… Can't…..breathe…AGAIN!" Ashlee let go and scratched her head.

"Sorry" Shannon finally caught her breathe and looked at her " Training is five days a week six hours a day. We're off on Monday and Saturday. She said if we're good enough then she'll make us OFFICIAL ninjas of the village!!" Ashlee said jumping up and down and resulting in her falling out of the changing room and on to her face. Shannon sighed.

' idiot.' Shannon thought. ' what will I do with you' then she walked out of the store.

-

Shannon waited several minutes as Ashlee paid for her outfit.

" Ok now it's time to find you an outfit!" Ashlee said excitedly. Shannon sighed.

" Don't get your hopes up, I probably won't find anything anyway." Shannon said.

" Geez, ever since we came here you've been all moody." Ashlee puts her face next to Shannon's, blocking Shannon's view of the road. Shannon stopped allowing Ashlee to get in front of her. " Is it that time of the month?" Ashlee said with a grin. Shannon frowned and pushed Ashlee's head away.

" No it is not! I just feel that your very stupid since we got here and all you did so far was be stupid and lie!" Ashlee frowned.

" The only reason I lied was to get us out of that mess with the Hokage!" Sakura turned her head.

" Well you sure put a lot of thought in what you were going to say!" Ashlee rolled her eyes.

" Just chill, Shannon! Come on lets go and get you an outfit!" Ashlee grabbed Shannon's hand and started dragging her to the nearest clothing store. Shannon sighed.

' _great…'_

After arriving at a store, the two girls went to separate sides of the store. After several minutes of searching, Shannon stopped at a certain outfit.

' _that's cute.'_ Shannon walked up to the rack and pulled out a light blue shirt that went up to her belly button. She picked out her size and continued walking throughout the store. On the other side of the store, Ashlee was rummaging around looking through stacks of close throwing them around, making a mess. The staff member that was nearby glared and walked over to her. She put on a fake smile and said:

"Excuse me miss, would you like any help?" She asked as politely as she could. Ashlee looked up to see a middle aged woman standing there with a huge smile and a twitching eyebrow. Ashlee smiled and stood up straight.

" Yes, actually. I'm looking for a black half jacket. Do you have any of those?" The lady thought for a moment and nodded. " Do you have any in a small?" The lady signaled Ashlee to follow her. She searched in the back of the store and finally pulled out a black half jacket.

" Here ya go!" She said handing her the jacket.

" Thanks!" Ashlee then skipped over to Shannon who was currently looking at skorts ( a skirt with shorts under them. Duh!).

" Hey I found you a jacket that would look good with the shirt!" Ashlee held up the shirt and looked at Ashlee and smiled.

" That looks very nice! Thanks." Ashlee nodded. Suddenly in the corner of her eye, she saw a pair of skorts. The skort was black with a silver chain hanging from it. It went up to about 2 inches above the knee. Ashlee ran over to it, picked out a small, and shoved it in Shannon's face excitedly.

" OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!! LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT THIS!! SHANNON IT WILL LOOK PERFEST ON YOU!!" Ashlee screamed in Shannon's ear. Shannon winced and covered her ears.

" OH MY GOD!! I'M DEAF!!!" She screamed back at Ashlee. Ashlee stuck a finger in her ear.

" Sheesh, do you have to be so loud?" Shannon sighed.

" You're a pain." Shannon grabbed the skort and held it up in front of her. After a quick examination, she put it on top of her pile of clothes in her hand and walked off to the cash register. Following close behind, Ashlee stopped and pulled out a pair of gloves that stopped in the middle of the finger. She also grabbed two kunai and shuriken kits. A long with four pouches and some scrolls.

' _these could come in handy'_ Ashlee thought as she paid for them after Shannon.

-

I'm DONE!! I can't write any more for today!! Well hope you liked it! I know we did! Stay tuned for out next chapter!! )


	3. Undiscovered Scrolls

Ashlee woke up with the sun's rays shining in her face. Ashlee sat up while rubbing her eyes to wake herself up. She stretched her arms out and yawned. She was still half asleep. She kept rubbing her eyes while pulling the covers off of her and getting out of bed. She walked over to where the bathroom in her room was supposed to be. Step, step, step, step- BANG!

"Itai!!!" She yelled in pain. She was now on the ground rubbing her forehead in pain.

What the hell?! She ran straight into the wall. She looked angrily at the wall in front of her. When the hell did that wall get there?! That's supposed to be where the bathroom is!! Then she looked around a saw that she was not in her room.

She blinked in confusion. Where was she? Then all the past events came into her mind. Oh yeah! They were in the Naruto world now!

Ashlee got up while walking over to the bathroom and looking at her reflection. She had a big red spot in the middle of her forehead. She scowled. Sheesh. What a drag. Great!! Now she was starting to sound like Shikamaru! Could things get any worse?! She turned around to look at the shower when she slipped on water on the floor. She fell on her butt.

"Ow!!!" She yelled. She grumbled. What did she ever do to deserve this?

XXXXXXXX

Ashlee walked over to where Shannon's room was and quietly opened the door. Shannon was still asleep. She walked over and started to shake her.

"Hey Shannon, wake up. We have to train today." Ashlee said. Shannon turned on her side and grumbled. She was still asleep. Ashlee's vain popped out in annoyance.

"SHANNON!!!!!" Ashlee yelled really loud. Shannon grumbled something again and pulled the covers over her head. Ashlee scowled while walking into the kitchen.

Ashlee came back a few minutes later with a cold cup of water. I mean, REALLY cold cup of water. She walked over to the bed while pulling the covers off of her and pouring the water on her head.

"ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shannon yelled. Ashlee covered her ears.

"Ow!!! Why do you have to be so loud?" Ashlee said Itching inside of her ear. Shannon's eyes widened in anger anime style with a vain popping out of her forehead.

"What the hell was that for?!?!" Shannon yelled. Ashlee shrugged her shoulders.

"You wouldn't wake up." Ashlee said simply. Shannon's eyes turned into slits and then sighed. Ashlee smiled.

"Come on!! We have to go train!!" Ashlee said. Then she winked. "We have to become really strong, or we aren't going to be ninjas!" Ashlee said. Shannon smiled back.

"Alright alright. Let me get ready." Shannon said walking out of bed. Then she went straight to the bathroom. Shannon looked back at Ashlee curiously.

"Why do you have a big red mark on your forehead?" She asked. Ashlee sighed in annoyance.

"Don't ask." Ashlee said simply. Shannon shrugged her shoulders and closed the bathroom door behind her. Ashlee then went to go fix breakfast downstairs.

XXXXXXXX 

Shannon and Ashlee were walking down the Konoha streets searching for a library. Ashlee sighed in annoyance while putting her hands behind her head.

"Are you sure there is a library in Konoha?" Ashlee asked impatiently. Shannon nodded.

"Don't you remember that one episode when Sakura was getting books from there when the clone of Naruto smacked into her? Then she got really mad and hit the real Naruto?" Shannon asked looking at her. Ashlee laughed.

"Oh yeah! That one was really funny!" Ashlee said. They both laughed.

A few minutes had past and still no sign of the library. Ashlee laughed out of no where. Shannon looked at her curiously. She raised an eye brow.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"I was just thinking. W-

"There's a shocker." Shannon said while laughing. Ashlee stuck her tongue out. Shannon laughed.

"Anyway, I just thought that if ninjas had the internet. Then if Sasuke saw our SasuSaku stories from fanfiction that he would probably chidori our asses." Ashlee said laughing at the last part. Shannon laughed.

A few more minutes had past. Shannon looked over to her right to see Naruto eating what looked to be his tenth bowl.

"Give me another one old man!!!" Naruto yelled. This got their attention. They walked over to him.

"Hey Naruto!" Ashlee said enthusiastically. Naruto looked back at them and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Ash-chan! Shan-Shan-chan!" Naruto said. They both giggled. He just gave them very weird nicknames. They both sat at each side of him.

"What's up Naruto-chan. Shannon said while sticking her tongue out. Naruto and Ashlee laughed. Naruto smiled at them.

"Hey, do you guys want ramen? I'll pay!" Naruto said. Shannon sighed.

"Sorry Naruto-chan, but we are going to the library." Shannon said. Naruto smiled back.

"Ok! See ya guys later!" Naruto said while Ashlee and Shannon got out of their seats and walked off.

Ashlee walked a little behind Shannon. She was still looking at where they disappeared too. She stopped. Shannon looked back at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked. Ashlee looked at her sadly. Shannon gasped. "What's wrong?" She repeated walking over to her. Ashlee sighed.

"I just feel so bad for Naruto. He's always so lonely." Ashlee said while looking back at Naruto chug down his ramen.

"He may not show it, but he doesn't like to be alone. I could see the sadness in his eyes when he said it was alright…" Ashlee said. Shannon gasped while looking back at him. Shannon sighed.

"I guess we could a bowl…" She said. Ashlee walked up to her and hugged her while smiling.

"Thanks Shan-Shan-chan!!" Ashlee said. Shannon laughed. They both raced back to the ramen stand.

"Hey Naruto-chan!" Shannon and Ashlee said. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"I thought you guys were going to the library." Naruto said. They both smiled.

"I guess we could have one bowl." Shannon repeated. Naruto smiled.

"Ok!! My treat!!" Naruto said. They both smiled.

"Arigatou Naruto-chan." They both said in unison.

"Three more miso ramen old man!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Shannon looked scroll after scroll for a good jutsu document. She still didn't find anything…. Well…. Different than everyone else. She sighed in defeat. They have been here for an hour now and they haven't found anything interesting. Shannon walked off to find Ashlee.

Ashlee looked far back in the library. Where most people don't go. She looked at the dusty scrolls that haven't been looked at for about a good hundred years. She blew the dust away. She started coughing. She waved her hand in front of her face to get the dust away. She pulled out the scroll and looked at the scrolls contents. Interesting. The first chapter was forbidden jutsus. The second one was elements… what did that mean? She took several different scrolls that varied the one that she was holding and walked off.

Shannon turned a corner while looking for Ashlee. Where did she go? She better not have gotten into trouble again.

Ashlee was walking down the hall with about twenty scrolls, covering her vision. She stopped short when she literally bumped into someone and fell on the floor. Scattering the scrolls all over the floor in the process. She looked at the scrolls on the floor.

"Sorry!" She said not looking up at who she bumped into. She started picking up the scrolls.

"You should really watch where you're going." The man she bumped into said. She looked up and saw a very very VERY sexy guy with black hair in the style of Kiba's, but with a little more hair. He was on his knees picking up some of the scrolls. Ashlee blushed. Oh shit. He looked up at her and smiled. She blushed even more while quickly looking down and picking up the scrolls.

"Umm… you don't have to help, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Ashlee said quickly, obviously embarrassed. He smiled while picking up more scrolls.

"It's no problem. It was an accident anyway." He said while standing up with most of the scrolls. He put most of the scrolls on his left side while putting his hand down in front of her. She blushed while taking his hand and standing up.

"My name is Rai. And your name?" He asked. She gulped.

"I'm Ashlee." Ashlee said. While looking at the ground. He smiled.

"I've never heard that name before. How come I haven't seen you around here?" He asked. She looked up into his beautiful, bright blue eyes that stood out from his dark black hair. He was gorgeous.

"I-I just m-moved here." She said. He smiled again. Wow, he had a gorgeous smile.

"Well, nice to meet you, Ashlee-san." He said. She looked out of the corner of her eye and looked at the ground.

"How about I help you with these scrolls." He said. She swallowed the breath that she had been holding.

"N-no it's ok. I'll be alright." She said. He laughed.

"Well, maybe we'll run into each other again! But for now, sayonara!"

Rai waved to Ashlee and made his way past her to the door. Shannon stepped over to her, a wide grin plastered on her face. Ashlee turned towards her, blushed, and looked the other way.

"w-what are you looking at!" Ashlee said. Blush still lingered on her cheeks.

"Oh nothing… except for the fact that you were TOTALLY into that Rai guy!" Shannon said nudging Ashlee.

"Grrr… SHUT UP!!!" Ashlee yelled. Shannon put her pinky in her ear.

"Geez not so loud! Don't forget we're in a library! Your just lucky that the librarians 200 years old and that we're all the way in the back of the library!" Shannon said in a matter- a-fact-tone.

"What ever… Hey Shan-Shan-chan, look at this." Shannon looked at the scroll Ashlee was holding. It was written in kanji and had a red and gold dragon seal on it. Shannon scrunched her nose.

"I don't know. I'm not Japanese remember!" Shannon and Ashlee sighed in unison.

"We're never going to find any special jutsus. I mean, look at the other five scrolls that have the SAME exact seal, JUST in different colors!!" Shannon looked at Ashlee, then the scroll, then back at Ashlee.

"Hey Ashlee"

"Yea."

"You're a genius! In you own… special way… of course… but still! Oh my god! You did it!" Shannon said shaking Ashlee lightly. Ashlee cheered.

"What did I do exactly?" Shannon rolled her eyes.

"Come one I'll show you!" Shannon took some of the scrolls from Ashlee's hand and brought them over to a nearby table. Shannon took five scrolls and laid them on the table. Ashley looked over Shannon's shoulder as Shannon turned to her.

"Well think about it. Why do you think there are the same DESIGN as each other just different COLORS!" Ashlee looked around.

"I still don't get it…" Shannon sighed.

"usually when something has the same design or the same something just in a different kind, it usually turns out to be some kind of puzzle that has to do with the other thing…"

".NOW I GET IT! IM A FREAKIN' GENIUS!!" Shannon slapped her forehead.

"Why am I stuck with such an idiot…" Shannon murmured to herself as she watched Ashlee jump and dance around like an idiot. While Ashlee jumped for her small victory ,Shannon sat down as she tried to decipher the scrolls. After several minutes Ashlee turned to Shannon and saw she was looking hard at the scroll. She walked over and sat across from Shannon.

"So what exactly are we gonna do? I mean we don't speak Japanese and I have no idea what any of this means!" Ashlee pulled her hair in frustration. Shannon looked up from the scroll and paper she had. Shannon sighed.

"Well if you paid any attention to me in the past two years or so, you would of known that I take Italian and PART time Japanese class… and you do too…" Ashlee looked at Shannon in confusion and then she smiled.

"Oooooohhhh yeaaaa!! But this is completely different! I mean I've never saw any of these things!" Ashlee said in frustration. Shannon sighed.

"Well if you studied, then you would of known at least some of these words!"

"… Me? Study? Are you FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?! Since when have you known me to STUDY?!" Ashlee said. Shannon laughed.

"You were always good at lightening the mood!" Ashlee smiled.

"I know" Ashlee said smiling. Shannon smiled back as they got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**With team 7:**

"SASUKE- TEME!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran to Sasuke.

"What dobe?" Sasuke said emotionlessly as he waited for Naruto to catch his breathe. Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll never guess what I heard!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Well how are we supposed to guess? Do we look like mind readers to you?!" Sakura screamed as she hit Naruto over the head.

"ITAIIII!!!!…. Sakura- channn, why do you have t hit me sooo haaarrddd!!!" Naruto wined. Sakura sighed angrily.

"Just finish what you were saying stupid!" Sakura said, her patients thinning.

"Well I was at the ramen stand when I ran into Shannon- chan and Ashlee- chan and I heard them talk about this thing called the chuunin exams when they left! Do you think we can take these chuunin exams? WHAT ARE THEY ANY WAY?!"

BAM

"ITAAAIIII!!!!… Sakura- channn! That hurt!!" Naruto said as he rubbed the large lump on his head.

"Stop yelling stupid!! Your giving me a headache!!" Sasuke grunted and turned to leave. "Sasuke-kun?! Where are you going?!"

"Home." Sakura looked slightly hurt but covered it up with a sad smile.

"Well can y-you know… uhhhh… maybe w-walk me home? OR maybe we can go out to eat somewhere, Or we coul-"

" No Sakura. Go home now!" Sasuke said in an annoyed voice. Sakura smile soon changed to a frown as she looked at her crush sadly.

" B-but-"

"Hey Sakura- chan don't worry! You can come with me! I'll treat you to some ramen!!" Naruto said as he walked up to the grieving Sakura.

" I DON'T WANNA GO WITH YOU, STUPID!!"

BAM

" ITTTAAAIII!!!…. Sakura-channn!!"

" Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!" Soon everyone cleared out off the bridge leaving Naruto and a MAJOR headache!!


End file.
